Talk:LIFE AS AN EX-REALITY TV SHOW CONTESTANT
When are you going to do chapter 2 sis? 23:16, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Pretty good story, but a little long. I haven't finished reading yet, but it's really cool. 23:29, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks ^^ I know, I have a strange impossibility to write a short story. I'll try to make chapter two shorter when I write it. ><;; Please let me know what you think when you're done. I really want to improve and stuffs. 23:37, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Ummm Wouldn't it be better if they were longer people seem to like long chapters, and that fanfiction is amazing.-- 15:33, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Wow. Thanks. I know people like them when they're sorta long, but I don't want it to be too long. I wrote this in MS word and posted it here, and in MS Word it was 17 pages long... I'm still trying to come up with an idea for chapter two, right now it's between Duncan getting in a fight with a bunch of seniors or Heather trying to get back at Christin... must decide... must write... ehh, I'm rambling again... 20:39, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Here's my list of people to write each chapter, and a summary of it: 3. Geoff-talking about gym, band, and his desparation to get back to Bridgette 4. Trent-talking about band, Spanish, and his new teachers 5. Ezekiel-talking about science, math, and his life out of home 6. Noah-talking about science, technology, and how it's SO easy being a genius 7. Eva-talking about anger management, field hockey, and her success in those two classes 8. Izzy-talking about cooking, math, and Owen More to come! 21:40, 26 January 2009 (UTC) OMG, thank you! So many good ideas ^^ I do want to do a chapter from DJ's perspective, though. He's one of my fave characters... 20:05, 27 January 2009 (UTC) When's chapter 3 coming out? I love your fanfic, and if possible do a chapter from Courtney's perspective. 18:42, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ''please '' make ex chapter 3. I LOVE the first two 19:34, 5 March 2009 (UTC) I am working on chapter three, I'm just having trouble getting the words out. With luck, it will be up soon and I'll be able to keep going with the rest of the series. In the meantime, I have some other fics you can read if you want. ^^ The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 20:05, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Is it almost done yet? Is it? 01:24, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Hey sup! Sup' is ur friend here(tall person)! ur story is awesome! I don't think its too long, then again, u know i'm addicted to books, long or short, so i cant say! :) Amazing! I truly enjoyed reading this! Bravo! --Nalyd Renrut 22:35, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Wow, thank you so much. I'm about halfway done with chapter 2, it should be up by this weekend or even tomorrow if I finish it. *crosses fingers* 01:44, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Chapter 2! I finally finished chapter 2! Please go to LIFE AS AN EX-REALITY TV SHOW CONTESTANT (Chapter 2) to read it! It's a little shorter this time. ^^; Enjoy! Sunshineandravioli 21:12, 29 January 2009 (UTC)